


The Black Widow and the Chewing Gum

by Talayse



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayse/pseuds/Talayse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Line art for coloring, madrefiero on tumblr asked for non-sexualized Black Widow art for their daughter to color. I don't have a tumblr, so I posted mine here. Print it out and go wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Widow and the Chewing Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my WordPress [Black Widow and the Chewing Gum](https://artbykara.wordpress.com/2015/02/27/black-widow-and-chewing-gum/)


End file.
